


Curious

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Gavin and Michael learn the wonders of mutual masturbation. But more feelings spark from the intimacy and suddenly Michael's thinking of Gavin as a bit more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin and Michael were best friends. Okay, perhaps more than that. The two had been utterly inseparable ever since Gavin’s family moved to the states when he started middle school. Both of them were somewhat loners, ostracized from their fellow students for their own reasons. Gavin, for being the weird foreign dude; Michael, for being the bad-tempered video game nerd. But the two didn’t mind, because that was how they found each other, and became best friends.

They were over each other’s houses practically every day, playing Xbox together and chilling out, even doing their homework together, when Gavin could convince Michael. So having known each other so well for so long, maybe it wasn’t so surprising when things escalated into a bit-more-than-friends when they started high school.

It had been something simple that started it. A dumb conversation while they played Xbox in Michael’s room. “What’s the point of a handjob?” Gavin was the one who asked, and it was enough of a weird question to make Michael pause their game and give him a weird look.

“What do you mean?” Michael asked, turning back to the game and unpausing. “Well I mean, you see guys get hand jobs in porn and stuff but, why? It wouldn’t feel any better than doing it yourself, I’d think.” Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin’s explanation. “Of course it feels better than when you do it yourself, you moron.”

Gavin glared at him, and Michael took the chance to murder his character. “Oh and I suppose you speak from experience?” He said with a sneer, knowing full well that both of them were virgins. Michael flushed and scowled. “Shut up it’s not like you are either!”

“There’s no way it feels any better with someone else’s hand than your own!”

“Fucking prove it then, because I bet it does.”

“How would I prove it?”

Michael grinned, pulling a dirty face. “Jack me off, duh. Then I’ll tell you how it felt.” Gavin seemed to actually consider it before harrumphing. “No way, you’ll just say it felt way better so you’d be right. Better you wank me off instead.”

“As if, you’ll do the same thing. The only way this would work is if we did it together.” Michael said, and Gavin nodded, agreeing. They both looked at each other for a moment, before laughing nervously and turning back to the game. “That’d be weird.” Michael mumbled.

“Yeah totally.” Gavin said with a sheepish laugh, both staring at the game but not moving. The two sat in silence, both picturing the suggestion. Neither boy had ever done anything with a girl, and honestly the idea of mutual masturbation wasn’t sounding too bad. They looked at each other, both sporting red cheeks and nervous looks. “Do you wanna try it?” Gavin asked quietly. “Maybe. Do you?” Was Michael’s reply.

Gavin nodded. Michael swallowed, before standing up and locking his door. “My mom’ll be home from soccer practice with my brothers in thirty minutes. So if we’re serious we gotta do it now.” Gavin stared at him wide eyed before nodding a little. Michael flopped back on the edge of the bed where they had been sitting. Gavin scooted forward, kicking his feet out from under him and sitting on the edge with Michael.

They sat in silence for a minute before Michael finally moved, unzipping his jeans. “N-no looking okay? And no talking.” He mumbled as he pushed his pants and boxers down a bit, pulling his cock out the top. “Okay.” Was all Gavin replied with, the man hesitantly undoing his own pants, pushing them down and pulling out his own dick. The two reached over at the same time, both gripping the other hesitantly, slowly beginning to tug and rub as though it was their own cock.

And lord did it feel good. Perhaps it was just their young, over active libidos, but both boys ended up hard fairly quickly, pumping each other’s cocks like it was second nature to them. When Michael peeked over once, he saw that Gavin had his eyes shut, probably picturing something dirty to help himself along. Michael flushed and glanced at the cock in his hands, reveling in the difference between it and his own.

Gavin was uncircumcised, for one, and he was longer, and Michael could just nearly see a bit of brunette pubes at the base before he looked away, and tried to pretend he hadn’t felt more aroused just seeing that. He closed his eyes and the two continued for a little bit before Gavin grunted and came first, a bit spilling onto Michael’s hand. He pulled away like it was lava, scowling at Gavin and grabbing a tissue to wipe his hand. “Sick dude, jeez! Give a guy a fucking warning before you splooge all over their hand I mean-” “God will you just shut up and stop movin so I can finish you off?” Gavin cut in on his whining and Michael quieted down, biting his lip as the other continued to pump his cock for a minute more before he came too, though he gave him the courtesy to do it into some tissues.

They sat there in silence, pulling up their pants and zipping up their jeans, Michael going to unlock his door before sitting back down and grabbing his controller. Gavin did the same and they started up again. “So, we’re doing that again sometime, right?”

“Fuck yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that day, Gavin and Michael had gotten a bit more used to their curiosity. Every visit to each other’s houses started to end with roaming hands, whenever possible. It never went any farther than touching each other’s dicks, though they eventually got over the rule of no looking. They tried to have sleepovers every weekend, sharing the bed and playing with each other as they lay together each night.

The days were the same as always, the two as close friends as ever, just with some new benefits. Or at least, it seemed the same. It didn’t quite feel it for Michael, ever since they first tried mutual masturbation he’d been thinking about Gavin in a different way. A way he normally saved for cute girls. Beautiful female celebrities and porn stars were no longer on his mind when he jacked it himself, instead picturing Gavin there doing it for him. And that terrified him.

It wasn’t so much the possibility of liking guys, he knew it wasn’t a big deal and his friend Ray was openly bisexual. What worried him was liking Gavin. Gavin was the closest friend he’d had in a long time, and the idea of losing him over a stupid crush was making him panic. He didn’t want to even imagine not having him as a friend anymore. Of course he didn’t know yet, but Michael wasn’t sure he could keep up the act much longer.

By the time that Friday night came, Michael was on his last shred of coolness, barely able to act like it was all alright anymore. He managed to get through dinner and they played some video games until it got late and they changed into their nightclothes, heading to bed. They laid in Michael’s bed together, facing each other, and without a word both pushed their pants down a bit to take out their cocks.  
They were both a little hard already, and throbbed in the others hand as they grabbed each other’s dicks, trying to look anywhere but at each other. The side light was still on, so Michael could see Gavin’s face perfectly, staring hard as he tried to calm himself down, but the ever quickening hand on his cock wouldn’t allow him to.

He could feel his heart racing as he stared at Gavin’s heated cheeks and wandering green eyes, and those peachy lips that were pressed tightly together as he held back any noises. Michael stared at them intensely, wondering just how soft they were and how they’d taste and feel pressed against his and without even realizing it he started to lean in. He kissed Gavin softly, pulling back as soon as he realized what he was doing. Their hands stilled and Gavin was staring at him wide-eyed, Michael looked everywhere but at him.

“W-what was that?” Gavin asked quietly, and Michael stayed quiet, starting to get upset. They pulled their hands away from each other and Michael started to tear up, still not looking at his best friend. “I think I like you.” He whispered with a shaky voice, a tear rolling down his cheek as he admitted the heartaching feeling that had been haunting him for weeks. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sniffling. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll go sleep downstairs I’m sorry for being a freak.” He mumbled, starting to slip out of bed before Gavin grabbed him and held him in place.

Michael finally looked at the other boy and saw that he was blushing, looking a bit nervous and antsy but far from angry with him. “Don’t go.” Gavin mumbled, so he didn’t. He got back under the covers fully and they laid there for a few minutes, just looking at each other. “I think I like you too, Michael.” He whispered, and Michael kissed him again almost immediately.

The two made out in bed together, until a brush of their cocks reminded them of what they’d been doing in the first place. Gavin smiled at him, grabbing his cock, and Michael did the same. If they thought jerking each other off felt great, it felt fantastic when you were also kissing. Their lips barely parted, on each others constantly as they tenderly tugged and pumped the other’s aching cock, both trying to pay attention to their pleading members but kept getting lost in their kisses.

There was no complaining when they came on each other’s hand that night, cleaning it up without commentary, and when they redressed they were back to normal. Almost. Instead of turning away like they’d done each night before, they cuddled and snuggled, reveling in the warmth. In the morning things would be a little awkward but they would get over it. When school came around the next Monday they were introducing the other as their new boyfriend without fear, and their friends just rolled their eyes and asked what took so long.


End file.
